


Short Welcome to Night Vale / Sleepy Hollow crossover

by XiphiasGladius



Category: Sleepy Hollow, Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 10:57:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XiphiasGladius/pseuds/XiphiasGladius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just something that popped into my head one day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Short Welcome to Night Vale / Sleepy Hollow crossover

In response to rumors of a "headless horseman" arriving in Night Vale, the city council would like to remind residents that horses are imaginary, and are not a thing that actually exist, so how could there be a headless horseman?

In other news, Coach Nazir al-Mujahid, who has questioned the wisdom of star quarterback Michael Sandereaux's mother having quarterback Michael Sandereaux's original head surgically removed without consulting the medical experts of the Night Vale Scorpions, has wondered if Michael Sandereaux's original head could be placed on the body of the Hessian mercenary who has been attacking Old Woman Josie's house out by the car lot. The angels who live with her have been successfully defending the place, but Old Woman Josie has said that he has become a nuisance, and agrees that football would probably be a healthier outlet for the Hessian mercenary's excess energy. Coach Nazir al-Mujahadin has observed that the Hessian mercenary has a build that suggests that he might make a good defensive tackle.


End file.
